The role of adenosine in secretion has been extended to the thyroid which shows membranes that appear to lose their receptor response when isolated. In intact thyroid fragments, cAMP can be readily demonstrated to increase after exposure to adenosine analogs. The properties of this response are characteristic of an Ra adenosine receptor.